A Father's Love
by demonchilde18
Summary: Draco comes back to Hogwarts to teach potions five years after graduating. Harry Potter is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. That is until Draco meets Harry’s little girls.
1. Retuning to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is JK Rowling's. All else is mine.

Beta: The amazing Aisling.

A/N: You may all hate me for starting yet another story when I have two others to work on, but this was an idea that I had to do. So here it is. Read and review, please!!

Title: A Father's Love

Summary: Draco comes back to Hogwarts to teach potions five years after graduating. Harry Potter is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. That is until he meets Harry's little girls.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Returning to Hogwarts

Draco stood at the steps of Hogwarts, gazing up. He loved this place. It had been his only true home. Not like Malfoy Manor…

Draco shook his head. "Don't think like that," he muttered to himself.

He closed his eyes and forced a smile on to his face as he jogged up the steps. He could feel his stomach twisting, as he got closer to the Staff room. He had gotten a job as the Potion's Professor. Draco had earned it and he knew it. He had spent the last five years since graduation becoming a Potions Master. He was just as good as Severus had been. Of course, now that some idiot Death Eater who missed the old days had killed Severus someone had to fill in his position.

Draco rounded the last corner and entered the room. He was the first one there, so he took a seat close to the end of the table. The meeting was supposed to start at 8 o'clock and it was getting close. Only a few minuets later, all of the other teachers entered. Minerva McGonagall was Headmistress, so she took the seat at the head of the table. All the seats were filled except for one. Draco remembered hearing that Harry Potter had become the DADA professor only 2 years after they had graduated. To the best of his knowledge, the man was still teaching here. Draco snorted to himself. There had been rumors that the Boy-Who-Lived-Again had begun teaching at Hogwarts, because it kept reporters and the like away from him. Draco would never think of telling anyone, but once he left Hogwarts the only time he got to see Harry was in different publications. Once he stopped appearing in them, Draco had no idea what to do. See, Draco had had a crush on Harry Potter for as long as he could remember.

"But, Daddy, I don't want to." A small girl's voice could be heard above the soft chattering of the professors.

"Megan, just please behave yourself. I don't want to hear it, Mackenzie. Just listen to me, please," a man's voice pleaded.

Harry Potter walked through the door with three little girls: one on his hip, and the other two holding his hands. The youngest girl, the one on his hip, looked as if she would fall off at any moment. The older two were twins and looked sullen. Draco was momentarily speechless. Who knew that the Savior of the Wizarding World had three little girls? Draco answered his own question after seeing that none of the rest of the staff looked shocked. Of course, the only empty chair was next to Draco.

"Potter," he greeted.

"Malfoy," Harry responded.

Harry sat down with the littlest girl in his lap after he had conjured two small chairs for the other two.

Draco got a good look at Harry's three girls. They were all very pretty. The youngest one had straight black hair that looked very silky. She looked around three or four years of age. The color of her eyes reminded Draco of Severus's. They were a deep black. However, instead of looking as if the world was out to get her, they held warmth and happiness. The two twins were identical. They both had shoulder-length hair that was curly and bright green eyes that screamed mischievousness. They both looked around 5 years old. Draco figured that they would become something like Junior Marauders. With a shiver, Draco realized that they reminded him eerily of the Weasley twins: two of the biggest troublemaker to come to Hogwarts. The Marauders alone out classed them. Draco absently wondered what the school could expect from these three.

Draco was shaken from his observations as McGonagall introduced him as the new Potion's Professor. Everyone, including Harry, clapped politely. Harry smiled at him, but his eyes were bright with what looked like unshed tears. Something had upset him, badly, and Draco had no idea what had happened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the meeting, Draco tried to catch Harry before he disappeared back to his rooms or wherever it was that he disappeared to. Unfortunately, he missed him. Draco walked down the hallway muttering to himself. He had spent the last five years out of touch with everyone from his Hogwarts days. He had no idea what had become of his mother, father or his friends. He had had no idea what had happened to his godfather until a few days ago when he found out that he had been killed. All he had known was that Harry Potter had won the war, but that was it. So when he happened upon Minerva, who offered to catch him up with everything that had happened since he left, he accepted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry sighed as he sifted Alicia, his youngest daughter. He could hear the twins arguing quietly behind him. He had known that Draco was going to be replacing Severus, but actually seeing Draco in the chair that Severus had always sat in had affected something. He was also angry with himself, because he was supposed to be mourning Severus, not lusting after some other man! He may have had a crush on Draco Malfoy during seventh year, but now was not the time to be doing anything about it. Severus, his husband of five years, had been killed only months ago, and yet here Harry was already turning his attention to someone else.

"Daddy!" both Megan and Mackenzie yelled at the same time. This caused Harry to visibly start.

"Yes, girls?"

"Aren't we here?" Indeed they were. Here were Harry's rooms that all four of them shared. Harry had been so caught up in his inner turmoil that he had not noticed the entrance to his rooms till they had almost passed. He didn't remember walking up four flights of stairs, but then he had been thinking of Draco and Severus, not concentrating on where he was going. He quickly gave the password, and they all went inside. The girls tore off for their rooms, and as soon as Harry set Alicia down, she followed them. Harry headed over to his desk, where a letter sat. On the front, written in a very loopy script, was his name. Harry recognized that writing, and sat down to read a letter that he really didn't want to.

I _My dearest Harry,_

_How are you these days? Besides missing me, of course. I dream about you every night, my angel. I cannot wait to see your beautiful face again. You can leave those dreadful brats behind. _ /I 

"Dreadful brats! Those are my children, whom I happen to love very much," Harry angrily muttered.

I _It is time for you to get over the loss of your**… **husband. You deserve someone better. Someone like me. My love let me sweep you off your feet and really appreciate you. How beautiful you will be carrying my child. _ /I 

"I'd sooner carry Voldemort's child than yours, you egotistical jerk."

I _Let us arrange a time to get together, or better yet just come to my place. _

_I love you, _ /I 

"I'm sure you do. You also seem to love my money and my fame."

I _Nathan Fluttner_ /I 

Harry let his head hit the table. Gods. How he hated that man.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco followed Minerva to her office. As she was now Headmistress, she had Dumbledore's old office. The first thing he saw upon entering was Albus Dumbledore's portrait.

"My dear boy, how are you doing?" Albus was pleased to see Draco. Draco was among his favorite boys, the other two being, of course, Harry and Severus.

"I am fine, Professor. Thank you."

"Oh, no need for such formalities, Draco. You are now a professor as well. Hello, Minerva."

"Hello, Albus." Minerva turned back to Draco.

"Please sit down, Draco. We have to discuss where your rooms will be, and your responsibilities. After that, why don't we just catch up?" She smiled at him.

"That sounds great."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Daddy, did that mean, nasty man write to you again?" Megan walked up to her daddy and pulled herself up and into his lap.

"Yes, he did, sweetheart."

"Oh." The little girl scrunched up her nose. "I don't like him at all. Why does he write to you? You don't like him, but he keeps talking to you. And he is so mean to us and Father in his letters." Megan looked up at him with her bright green eyes.

Harry was struck, as he always was, at just how smart his little girl was. She must have inherited that from Severus. She enunciated all of her words. For a five year old, everyone said that she spoke with amazing diction. It was true. She was also amazingly perceptive. Mackenzie was a different story. She was also very good with her words, but she was about as perceptive as Harry was, and that was not a compliment. The two of them were the perfect compliments of each other. Where Mackenzie was loud and rash, Megan was quiet and thought things through. Where Megan was willing to go along with the crowd, Mackenzie stuck up for what she wanted.

Alicia seemed to be the perfect combination of both him and Severus. Harry couldn't help but be proud. Severus and himself were the girls' only parents. They hadn't even needed a surrogate mother, because of Harry's gift. Because Harry had so much power, he was able to carry their children. There were no other person's genes in their children. It was only his and Severus. Harry, for a second, found himself thinking of the only other man whose children he would even think of carrying, and it was definitely not Nathan…

"Daddy!" Harry shook his head.

"Yes, love?" Megan giggled.

"You did it again."

"What did I do?"

"You went off and just sat there for five minuets doing who-knows-what!" Megan was laughing pretty hard by now.

"Sorry."

"I still don't get it, Daddy. Why does that man keep writing to you?"

"Because he does what he wants to do and what works for him. He doesn't care what other people want, think, or feel. "

"Oh." She wiggled her nose

Harry sighed "Yeah. Oh."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After finding out that his new rooms would be on the fourth floor, (only one other teacher had rooms on that floor), and that he would be assuming the position as Head of Slytherin, Draco and Minerva spent some time discussing all that had gone on while Draco was traveling. They had finally reached the topic that Draco was truly curious about.

"What happened to people like Weasley and Granger?" Minerva looked for a moment as if she would cry.

"Harry defeated You-Know-Who and they were his best friends. But as soon as he decided to ignore his fame, and get away from the public, they left. They acted so disgusted with him. It was awful. Harry was ready to kill himself over his ex-friends. The only reason that he is okay today is because he has the greatest children and the sweetest husband."

Draco's head shot up. "Husband? He has a husband?"

Minerva smiled sadly. "Had, Draco. He had a husband."

"What happened to them?"

"They were killed recently." Draco sat quietly for a moment. Minerva could see the moment when Draco figured out who Harry's husband had been.

All of sudden, it made sense to Draco. The man had just been killed. Harry's youngest girl reminded him very firmly of Severus. He thought that Minerva had told him that her name was Angelina or Alicia or something like that. Harry looked as if he would cry when he was looking at Draco, who had become the new Potions Professor. The puzzle pieces had practically arranged themselves for Draco. Harry's husband and the father of his children had been Severus Snape.


	2. Little Girls are Sneaky Girls

Disclaimer: You will find it in Chapter one.

Beta: A huge thank you to Sinclair for stepping up and filling in. Thanks!!

A/N: There is A LOT of dialogue in this chapter. Don't ask me why. It just seemed to work.

Title: A Father's Love

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Little Girls are Sneaky Girls

Draco sat back in his chair as that realization slowly sunk in. His godfather had been married to his enemy turned crush, and they had three children together. On top of that, the man had just died and Draco was now working closely with his husband, who he loved. What the hell was he supposed to do?

Minerva almost laughed at the expressions that were running across her new colleague's face. Puzzlement, shock, horror, and then resignation; She would have to go about this carefully. After all, she was dealing with a Malfoy.

"Draco?" she asked cautiously. Emotions were flying across his face rapidly; she could no longer identify what was going through his head. When she said his name however, his head shot up and he gave it a little shake, as if to dislodge unwanted thoughts.

"Severus married Harry Potter, the boy who was the bane of his existence?" The poor boy looked as if he had eaten something bitter. Minerva was once again hard-pressed not to laugh. She had worked with young people for a very long time, and she realized something as clearly as if Draco had told her.

"Yes, they married. Obviously, Severus did not hate Harry. That is not the question." Draco looked at the older woman as if she had lost her mind.

"Alright, then what is the question?"

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean, 'what am I going to do'?" Draco had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Surely she didn't know, right?

"The man just lost his husband of five years, and he has three little girls. You have been forced back together again, and you are madly in love with him."

Yep, obviously she did know. Damn.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Laughter filled the room as two very hyper little five year olds raced around the room. Harry dropped to the ground once more as they zoomed past. He knew that it had been a mistake to give them each their own little broom. They wouldn't go very far or fast outside, but in the rooms the girls always had a blast. Little Alicia sat on the couch clapping and laughing. She would be getting a broom on her next birthday; the twins had gotten them as a fifth birthday present. Harry was jolted from his musings when Alicia yawned.

"Come on. It's bedtime, 'Licia." The little girl frowned.

"I don't want to go to bed, Daddy." Harry sighed; it looked like it was going to be one of i _those_ /i nights.

"Megan, Mackenzie, enough with the brooms. Please find something else to do until bedtime."

"Daddy!" both of the little girls whined. They knew they weren't going to win; whenever Alicia went to bed, they had to be quiet. They would do it, but it didn't mean that they liked it.

"Girls, please," their dad begged. All three of the girls felt bad. They knew that it was hard for their daddy: he had just lost their father. It was hard for them too, but it was much harder for their daddy.

"Sorry Daddy."

"It's okay, girls. Cooperation does help." Alicia put her arms up.

"Daddy, I'm tired. Read me a story and sing me a song."

Harry scooped her up and kissed her nose softly.

"Then will you go to sleep, Angel?" The little girl giggled.

"Of course, Daddy." The two of them headed to her bedchambers. Harry turned back towards the twins.

"You need to be quiet, girls, okay?" He flashed them a smile. "Thanks."

"We will try our best." Everyone knew that they wouldn't make a sound, just because their daddy had asked. Harry and Alicia walked to her bed talking quietly the whole time.

Megan and Mackenzie started playing a word game; it was one of their favorites. One of them said a word, and the other would say the word that first came to mind. Then the other twin would do the same thing. Megan got to start this time. She sat thinking what word to start the game with. She tried to remember what her dad had told her. All of a sudden, her bright green eyes light up.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Blonde."

"Opposite." Mackenzie looked at her sister as if she had lost her mind.

"Opposite?" Megan smiled.

"Yeah, his hair is the opposite color of Father's hair."

"Why does that matter?" Megan smirked this time.

"Daddy fell in love with Father, who had black hair, but I i know /i that he has likes this man." Mackenzie smirked too. She knew that when her sister was sure of something, everyone listened. Her sister had yet to be wrong. Mackenzie sighed.

"You do realize that it will be a long time till they get together. I'm not even sure if I want Daddy to move on that fast."

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Both girls jumped into the air, then got to their feet. Their dad was already out of Alicia's room. He put a finger to his lips.

"Who is it?" he called out.

"Potter, it's me." Harry stood there for a moment. What the hell did Malfoy want with him?

"Malfoy, it's Potter-Snape now."

"Whatever. Can I come in or not?" Harry bit his lip as he tried to decide what to do. Megan and Mackenzie shared a look.

"Let him in, Daddy." Harry looked down at his two little girls.

"Alright," he breathed out. He opened the door and let Draco in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the meeting with the Minerva, Draco practically staggered back to his rooms. He flopped unto the couch as soon as he entered the quarters. He almost couldn't believe his luck. Well, actually he wasn't sure whether he had all the luck in the world or none. Just he was about to leave, he had asked Minerva who the other Professor on this floor was. Draco had groaned when he had found out that it was none other than Potter.

He flung an arm over his eyes, and thought back to the way that Potter had looked. The green eyed man was still short at only 5'10"(especially when compared to Draco's 6'1") but Merlin, the man was gorgeous. His eyes were just as green as they had been in school, but now they seemed to have a sense of wisdom residing in their depths. It seemed that Potter had grown up. His hair was still a mess, but it was styled in a way that made it look as if someone had just run their hands through his dark locks. He was wearing clothes that actually fit him now, and they showed off a great body, even after three full pregnancies. If Draco let his mind drift, he could nearly picture Potter lying under him. It was not the first time this particular fantasy had made itself known, but hell, seeing Potter all grown up like that had done something to Draco. Pulling himself out of his memories, Draco was surprised to find himself extremely hard.

'Oh well, best do something about that.' As he wanked, his mind kept going back to Potter and how good he looked. He conveniently forgot about the little girls. Before too long, Draco was coming. Relaxing for a few moments in the slight afterglow, Draco's mind turns toward those three little girls. They were all absolutely adorable. He wouldn't mind the least to be a part of that family. They had just lost their father though, and Potter his husband, so Draco figured that he wouldn't be interested in a relationship with anyone soon.

Still, Draco knew that he had to try. If he could just become friends with Potter, and get his girls to like him too, then as soon as Potter was ready to have a relationship, Draco would be right there. He sat up, and decided that he would start now. He would head over to Ha-Potter's quarters, just to talk. He let another groan escape his parted lips. It had been getting steadily worse; it seemed as if he was always calling Potter Harry mentally, no matter how hard he tried not to. He knew that it needed to stop; he just couldn't seem to.

Draco picked himself off the couch, and headed over to the other man's rooms. Just as he approached the portrait that guarded the entrance, he began to have second thoughts. The gray-eyed man was just about to turn around when he reminded himself, 'I'm a Malfoy. A Malfoy does what they have to, to get what they want.' That steeled his resolve. He knocked on the door, and waited for a bit. Finally, Potter's voice called from inside,

"Who is it?" Draco rolled his eyes. A guessing game, what fun… not.

"Potter, it's me." Draco smirked. He knew that he didn't need to introduce himself. Potter knew him well enough. He expected some smartass response, so he was shocked when Potter responded:

"Malfoy, it's Potter-Snape now." Draco may have been a bit shocked, but a Malfoy never showed it.

"Whatever. Can I come in or not?" As soon as it left his mouth, Draco winced. There was no way that Potter was going to let him in. If he strained his ears, he could hear one of Potter's little girls saying something. Then Potter spoke.

"Alright." It was little more than a breath of air, but it was invite in. The portrait swung open - 'Finally!' - and the blonde man walked into the room.

hr 

Next chapter: The get-together in Harry's room. I had to stop there, because I had NO idea where to go from there. If anyone wants to see something, let me know and I'll see if it helps me. Don't forget to review. Thanks!


	3. Starting Over

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I wouldn't be sitting here, posting this on a website. So, nope. They're not mine.

Un-beta'd. I wanted to get this to you guys as soon as possible. If you see any mistakes, let me know, and I'll do my best to correct them as soon as possible.

A/N: Look at the bottom. Also, because I felt so bad at not updating in a while, I tried to add some humor. Tell me what you think.

Title: A Father's Love

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starting Over

Draco sauntered into Harry's rooms and stopped. The quarters looked nothing like he would have expected. Unexpectedly, there was no red or gold in sight. Instead, there were tones of green, blue, and silver throughout the place. Draco was able to hide his surprise rather quickly, but hell! These rooms looked as if they belonged to a Slytherin. Gathering his wits, he turned to Harry.

"Got anywhere to sit, Potter? Oh, wait, I forgot. It's Potter-Snape, right?" he asked snidely.

Harry glanced over at Draco. "Yes, it is Potter-Snape." Harry extended his hand to the aristocrat. "We will be working together as staff members for the rest of the year, so why don't we just start over."

Draco looked down at the out-stretched hand. He was reminded of the two incidents eleven years ago that led the two men to where they were now...

**FLASHBACK**

**Draco stood on the block of wood while Madame Malkin flitted around him. He sighed, but stayed still. Really, how long did it take her to do one robe?! Draco turned as the bell over the door clanged. In walked a little boy. Well, maybe not a little boy. Once Draco got a good look at him, he actually looked around his own age. That meant that he was entering Hogwarts. Draco smirked to himself. All he had to do was lay on the charm and he had a new friend. The boy had black hair and green eyes. His skin was golden and he was really short. That was why Draco had mistaken him for a far younger boy. As the boy stepped up to the block of wood next to Draco's, Draco nodded to him. Madame Malkin pinned the other boy's robes as they began talking, or rather Draco talked and the other boy made noises. **

**"Hello," the blonde said politely. "Hogwarts, too?" In Draco's mind, you could never be too sure. **

**"Yes," the other boy answered hesitantly. **

**Draco felt the urge to show off a bit so he said, "My father's next door buying books and mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." Draco internally sighed with relief. That ought to impress the kid. He wasn't getting a response so he asked, "Have i you /i got your own broom?" **

**"No."**

**Draco was getting a little frustrated. The kid finally answers and it's one word. Maybe another question would get him to open up. "Play Quidditch at all?"**

**Once again all he got was, "No." Draco almost let out a sigh, but that would be very un-Malfoyish. So he kept going.**

**" i I /i do - Father says its a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" If he heard another no,...**

**"No." Draco was sorely tempted to tear out his platinum hair. Alright, he'd try and make the boy talk a bit. He was going to ignore that fact that it hadn't worked before.**

**"Well no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Draco found himself actually praying that the kid would say something. Otherwise he just might go insane. **

**"Mmm." Well, it was better than no, but not by much.**

**Time to change the subject. "I say, look at that man!"**

**"That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts." The kid had a voice! Draco was momentarily stunned. The kid had said more than three words. Someone call the Daily Prophet! **

**All right, Draco, breathe. Be calm, and collected. Rather, be a Malfoy. "Oh, I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"**

**"He's the gamekeeper." This time Draco wasn't quite as shocked.**

**"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of i savage /i - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." That should get the other boy to laugh, or at least make some kind of comment.**

**"I think he's brilliant." That wasn't what Draco had been expecting.**

**" i Do /i you? Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" Draco had been wondering that for a while.**

**"They're dead," the boy said shortly.**

**Draco was slightly shocked. What were you supposed to say to something like that? "Oh, sorry. But they were i our /i kind, weren't they?" If the boy was a mudblood... Well Draco wasn't going to go there.**

**"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course that's what he meant!**

**"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?" Draco asked as an afterthought. His father would not be happy to find out that Draco had been talking to some kid who's surname Draco didn't even know. That explained the urge Draco had to overcome when Madame Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear." The boy hopped down and left.**

**FLASHBACK**

That had been the beginning. The moment had been imprinted in Draco's mind. He was able to remember his every emotion, every thought. The other incident had been worse though in Draco's mind...

**FLASHBACK**

**Draco hurried down the train in a dignified way, of course. There were rumors that Harry Potter was on the train. Draco wouldn't ever tell anyone, but he really wanted to meet Harry Potter. if the boy had managed to kill the Dark Lord at only one year old, think about how powerful he must be! With Crabbe and Goyle following him, Draco slowed to a stop when he caught sight of black hair. He fixed his hair and smoothed down his robes, not that he had to or anything. he opened the door and stepped when his mask was securely in place. His sneer made an appearance, though, when he caught sight of Weasley red hair. **

**"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" All of a sudden, Draco realized who he was talking to. This boy, Harry Potter, was the same boy that he had spoken to in Madame Malkin's. Oops...Draco didn't think that he had left a very good impression. **

**"Yes." Again with the one word answers! He was staring at Crabbe and Goyle, so being the gracious person he was, he introduced them. **

**"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle." Draco smirked " And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

**Weasley made some noise that could have been a snigger so Draco glared at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all Wesley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." That ought to show that boy his place. Saying that, Draco turned back to Harry Potter. **

**"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco stuck out his hand in a show of friendship. When the other boy didn't take for after a while, Draco felt his stomach clenching and his shame growing as his hand remained outstretched. The silence seemed far too stifling for Draco's liking. Then Potter spoke, "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Draco's hand fell to his side. **

**More had been said after that, but Draco couldn't remember it. All he remembered was the sense of intense shame. He had been put down, and in front of a Weasley no less! As soon as he was able to, he fled the compartment with only his wounded pride. **

**FLASHBACK**

Draco found himself staring at Harry's outstretched hand. Now the decision was his. He could decide to continue their relationship the way it was now; them just barely tolerating each other; or they could start over and Draco would have a chance to win Harry over. There truly was no choice here. Draco grasped Harry's hand in his own. A grin found its way across both of their faces.

"Nice to meet you, Draco," Harry said.

Following Harry's lead, Draco said, "Nice to meet you too, Harry." Harry's grin to stretch even farther, if that was possible. He then winked at his two little girls.

"These are my girls, Megan and Mackenzie. My littlest, Alicia, is asleep. Say hi, girls."

"Hi, Mr. Draco," they chorused.

Draco couldn't help chuckling lightly. "Mr. Draco, huh? Alright then." Harry scooped up both his little girls and placed them on the couch. Once they were on the couch, he turned to a cabinet and pulled out a firewhiskey.

Harry turned back to Draco. "Can I offer you any, Draco?"

Draco gave him a small smile. "Sure, sounds good to me." While Harry was getting the drinks for them, Mackenzie climbed into Draco's lap. Draco looked shocked for a moment, then he put his arms around the girl. Harry turned around and smiled.

"I see Mackenzie made herself right at home." The girl merely grinned from her place in the blonde man's lap. Megan hid her giggles at her sister's antics. Her sister was always the more daring of the two. If she wanted to do something, she did it. That was that. Shaking his head, Harry sat down on the couch, and handed Draco his drink. He took a small sip from it, as Megan curled up into his side. "So, Draco, where've you been these past few years?" Draco began telling the three Potters about his travels around the world. Eventually the two little girls fell asleep, and Harry put them to bed. Both men stayed up the rest of the night talking.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

All right. I'm going to start apologizing. I am soooo sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I will do my absolute best for it not to happen again, but I really can't promise anything. My mom is getting back surgery in about a month, so we have to plan for that. Also I just had to deal with project after project after paper. I actually have another one due this Monday. I'm not trying to make excuses or anything. I'm just trying to apologize for it taking this long. I am aiming for about once every two weeks or if I can, once a week, but I'm not promising anything. My updates should become once a week after about the first or second week in April. Till then, I can't promise anything. My beta is coming back in about a week so things should get a bit better then. Please, please review, and tell me if you see any mistakes. I didn't get this beta'd. I wanted to get to you guys ASAP. Tell me and I'll fix it. Thanks!!


End file.
